The First Spark
by Allie-The-Allisaur
Summary: When Katniss is reaped into the Hunger Games, she is ready to win and come home but while it sounds simple, she has alot more problems standing in her way. On the other end of the spectrum, our favorite blonde from District Two volunteered and is ready for a killing spree. He eventually becomes friends with her and maybe something more? Cato/Katniss
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! This is my first fanfic and i plan on continuing it. I LOVE reviews and i encourage you to tell me what you think of the story and any ideas! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the Author of The Hunger Games but i do own my little polt twists and stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Reaping

KATNISS POV

Picking up my boots and slipping on my fathers old hunting jacket I swept around our shabby house, looking for my game bag. When I finally found it, it was in Prim's room. Sneaking quietly into her room to grab it, I turned around to leave before I heard a soft gentle voice behind me.  
"Katniss?" Prim asked gently. I turned around and sat down carefully next to her.  
"Prim why are you up? You should be sleeping right now." Prim turned from her sleeping position to stare into my eyes.  
"I can't sleep Katniss." I stared at Prim for about a split-second before it hit me. _The Games..._  
"Prim", I sighed. "This is your first time in the drawing. They aren't going to pick you." Prim stared up at me again, eyes tearing up. "Get back to sleep little duck", I finished, watching a small smile appear on her face. Prim was to young to be feeling fear like this. If the capitol really did think that throwing young kids into an arena, and forcing them to kill each other was the answer to the war, they had another thing coming...

* * *

Crawling through the small hole in the fence, I moved silently through the forest to get one of my bows that I had hidden before starting towards the smooth gray boulder by the lake where I met up with Gale every day to go hunting. When I reached the boulder I found Gale already there, happily sharpening his little knife.  
"Hey Gale", I called out.  
"Hey", Gale replied back. I climbed up onto the boulder next to Gale and turned to face him when he started a conversation.  
"You know we can do it Katniss", he said softly.  
"We can do what Gale", I questioned, turning to look at him.  
"We can leave this place. You. Me. We can go and never come back. We could live in these woods or even go further", Gale commented wistfully be fore abruptly continuing. "We ca-".  
"No Gale. I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't leave my mother and Prim and I know you wouldn't do that to your family."  
"No. I wouldn't do that", Gale commented.  
"Well then Gale", I said, patting his arm. "Lets go hunting.

* * *

When we returned to the fence and climbed through it, I felt satisfied. Between Gale and I, we had caught four rabbits and collected a crateful of strawberries. Heading off the the Seam, we sold off two of our rabbits for bread and other essentials, keeping two rabbits for ourselves. We walked to the back door of our Mayors home and gave his daughter Madge the strawberries. Her father really did enjoy them. After splitting up and heading home, I walked in to find Prim in a pretty dress.  
"You look beautiful Prim", I spoke up smiling. She turned to face me nearly tripping as she had not realized I was there before.  
"Tha- Thank you", Prim stuttered. As I walked up to give her a hug, our mother walked into the room. She looked at me before speaking.  
"I laid something out for you Katniss."  
"Thanks mom", I said hugging Prim tightly. I walked down to my room and saw a pretty blue dress that could only be one of my moms old reaping dresses.  
Putting on the dress, I headed with my mother and sister to the town square where we were to report for signing in. Upon reaching it, our mother separated from us to go stand with the other parents on the sideline area and I pointed out to Prim where her age group was signing in.

"Good luck", I whispered, giving her a hug before walking over to my sign in. I sat down quietly in the age sixteen group on the girls side and waited for the reaping to begin.

* * *

When the ridiculous Effie Trinket lady entered the stage area with a drunken Haymitch tailing her I zoned out for the next half hour. I knew this routine. The whole _Aren't you happy the capitol spared you_? Or the _You should be grateful your still alive. blah blah blah. _When she finally reached the end I started listening again.  
"- and may the odds be ever in your favor", Effie finished.  
"Now let us begin this reaping with the girls shall we?" Effie spoke excitedly as a peacekeeper brought a bowl with all of the girls names in it out onto stage. Effie stuck her hand into the bottom of the bowl and after about a minute came back up with a piece of paper in her hand before speaking aloud the one name I absolutely did not want to hear.  
"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" Everyone turned in one giant synchronized motion to look to the twelve year old girls section where Prim's eyes were wide and scared as the peacekeepers moved forth to grab her when it was clear that she wasn't going to move on her own. As she was being dragged away I leapt forward only to be held back by peacekeepers. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears and before I knew it I spoke up.  
"I VOLUNTEER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my precious readers! Just so you know this is probably the fastest update that is going to happen but please keeping reading. Also to answer a readers question. I am only going to do Cato POV when we actually meet Cato. This is the next chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Justice Building

KATNISS POV

They brought me up to the stage and 'congratulated' me on being the tribute for District 12. I mean we all know how fun it is to be stabbed or brutally mauled by a career right? I could only hear Prim's wailing cry. After about a minute I finally hear someone speaking to me so I turned my head to face them.  
"What's your name?" Effie asked me in an exasperated tone as if she had repeated the questions a few times over. She probably had. I looked to the crowd before answering.  
"Katniss Everdeen", I reply in a monotone voice. Effie looks back at me one more time before the peacekeeper brings another huge bowl up to the stage. Proba- no defiantly, the boys names. I mean seriously. Who carries around a giant bowl with them? Then again who dresses like Effie Trinket?  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen", Effie continued, breaking me out of my sarcastic thought train. " Now it's time for the boys!" Reaching her hand into the bowl she held it there before pulling it out and clutching the name and looking excited. I looked out into the crowd and could see many parent on the verge of tears and some already crying and I waited for the crazy lady to just read the name already. After about five minutes she finally read the name. "Peeta Mellark!"  
I watched as the boy who saved me by throwing me bread all those years ago climbed onto stage. Unlike myself who immediately went stone faced in order to stop from showing my despair, he wasn't even trying to hide his tears. Effie Trinket once again stepped up to the microphone.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you your District 12 tributes!" Effie shouted with excitment obviously expecting cheering. I was proud when not a single soul cheered, clapped, or anything else that was positive. Instead the all turned to myself and Peeta and gave us a three fingered salute. A goodbye of sorts. I was proud of my district for that. I returned the gesture while Peeta cowered. I would return. I would win.

* * *

As myself and Peeta were escorted to the justice building I looked around at our town. This was probably the last time I would get to see my home. When we went inside the building, Peeta and I were put in seperate rooms for visiting. My first guest didn't surprise me at all. Gale.  
"Katniss!" Gale cried out launching himself towards me. Gale wasn't the emotional tye but we both had realized that the second I volunteered, we'd hit the end of the line.  
"Hey Gale", I said weakly as we seperated. After about a minute of staring at each other my facial expressions went serious. "Gale. You need to make sure they are kept well". Gale and I made a promise about a year after we met that if eiter of us were chosen as tribute then the other would take care of their family and I fully expected him to keep his side of the bargain.  
"I will Katniss. Don't worry", Gale replied with seriousness in his tone. As I was getting ready to speak again he interupted me. "Listen catnip. As soon as you get into that arena you need to find a bow. Okay?"  
"What if there isn't one Gale?" I speak up.  
"Then you damn well make one. Remember Katniss. If you show them how good you are with a bow in training, then there will definently be one put in the arena. Got it?" I simply nod because I know that if I speak then there will be some serious emotions that I can't control. The last thing I need right now is that. A peacekeeper comes in saying that Gale's time is up so after shooting him a vicious glare, Gale hugs me and leaves.  
When my mother and Prim came in I felt a wave of relief. Prim ran up to me and enveloped me in a tight hug while I watched my mother stand in the doorway. Ever since my dad had died in the mine collapse, our mother had been a shell of her former self. She let all of her friends go. She rarely left her room and when she did, it was because she was on the verge on death from malnutrition.  
"You shouldn't have done that Katniss!" Prim cried out. I stared down at her and let a small sad smile slip through my stone facade.  
"I know Prim. Just remember though that it could be worse."  
"How so?" Prim, my sweet little girl asked sarcastically. I'd have to talk to Gale about being nicer around Prim but then it finally hit me. We'd come full circle. I wasn't coming home.  
"It could be you going Prim.." I said seriously. Prim looked up at me from where she was still hugging me.  
"Just promise me you'll come home Katniss", Prim said still crying and I make a silent promise to my self that I will. I start to speak when suddenly a peacekeeper comes into the room to retreive my mother and Prim. He escorts them out and I whisper a simple goodbye to my sister even though i know she can't hear me.  
"Be safe little duck."  
The next visitor is definently not expected. I look with wide eyes as Madge walks through the door.  
"Madge?" I ask, a little confused.  
"Well duh. Who do you think I am. You only see me like everyday at school and when you bring by strawberries", she finishes off sarcastically.  
"I just didn't expect you here", I explain.  
"Neither did I Katniss", Madge says, suddenly looking rather grim. "I'm really sorry that you are going and I'm even sorrier about Prim. I passed her on the way here and the poor girls face was practically soaked with tears." Madge looks at me as if deciding on wether or not to do something when suddenly she reaches into her purse and pulls out something small and gold. "Tributes are allowed to take a token into the arena with them to remember home with and I want you to take this with you Katniss", Madge explains. Upon further inspection to the pin in her hand I notice that it is a Mockingjay. A symbol of retribution.  
"I don't know what to say Madge", I start but she interupts me by speaking again.  
"Then don't say anything at all", Madge said softly as she pinned the mockingjay. Wishing me good luck, she walked out of the room where her father, the mayor was standing by a couple of peacekeepers telling a joke that was probably very funny.  
"Thanks..." I spoke out quietly as she left. That's when it hit me. My mother never even said goodbye.

* * *

**So do you guys think of the new chapter? I am probably going to be updating once a week but i still want reviews! I want lots of reviews NOM NOM NOM eat the reviews! It should breaking from all of you guys out there pressing it so much lolz!**


	3. Information

Hello Everyone! im really sorry that this is not a chapter but please read it anyway. Here are a few important things to tell everyone:

- I plan on updating the story every two weeks because i want the chapters to be super long and for them to have lots of detail so my next update should be this coming friday.

- I recently auditioned for the washington nationals and i made it on the radio and i really need to practice singing the national anthem because guess what? I MIGHT BE SINGING AT A NATIONALS BASEBALL GAME! (ill give the link to my tumblr at the bottom of the page because i recorded the interview for you guys to hear) + (I would really appreciate it if you have a tumblr that you would follow me)

-That it but i just want to tell you that i love reviews and would like to get at least five before i post the next chapter!

my tumblr link


End file.
